Individual pipe entries through a deck or roof construction are common and have been water proofed by various suitable flashing materials which are compatible with the roof membrane.
For example, it is common to observe a cluster of two, four or six pipe projections extending vertically through a roof which are water proofed with mastic pans or flashings to contain the projections, which are water proofed with asphalt mastic, foam insulation or rubberized mastics. However, these installations usually require frequent maintenance.
Moreover, roof access hatches are sold which provide human access to the roof surface from the interior of a building. Such roof access hatches may be manufactured with metal curbs and doors which may be insulated and include spring assist latching mechanisms.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,595 relates to a roof access hatch which has an upstanding curb defining the well or hatch opening and a cover pivoted to the curb to open and close the hatch. The cover is counterbalanced and includes a latching mechanism which presents minimum obstruction to the well opening.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,284 relates to a pre-built transportable cellar having an open bottom, side walls and insulated top and air vents.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,111 relates to a transformer unit which comprises a transformer, a ground level base pad having a vertical cable opening therethrough, and an open top, open bottom, and vertical cable vault situated in the earth; where the upper end is received in the pad opening to provide easy access and entering the room from underground electrical cables connected to the transformer.
Yet another arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,978 which features a sky light having a doom and is adapted for setting on a curb or suitable means upstanding from the well in a roof structure to be lighted.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,604 relates to a sky light assembly which includes a frame and light transmitting member secured to the frame. These and other prior art devices are not particularly well suited to accommodate multiple pipe entries into a roof of a building. Moreover, water proof problems exist with multiple roof deck penetrations of electrical conduits, coolant and gas pipes, and fire hose connections.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved roof pipe entry hatch which is particularly well suited to accommodate multiple pipe entries into a roof entry hatch, or multiple pipe entries from the interior of the building to the exterior.
Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to provide a roof pipe entry hatch which has improved water sealing characteristics, and insulates the roof deck opening to the interior.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide a roof conduit entry hatch which includes side walls defining an opening, a cover hinged to one of the side walls exteriorally of the opening, and a plurality of apertures presented by the side walls for receiving conduits through the side walls.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a roof entry hatch for receiving a plurality of pipes through an opening in the roof which comprises; upstanding side walls defining a curb for enclosing the opening in the roof, structure to fasten the curb to the roof, a plurality of pipe entry openings presented by the curb for receiving a plurality of said pipes through the side wall into said opening, and a cover hinged to one end of the curb moveable between an open position to present entry into the opening and a plurality of conduits, and a closed position so as to bar access to said opening and said conduits.
These and other objects and features shall now described in relation to the following drawings.